¿Que es la navidad?
by Reela
Summary: Ellos no sabian el significado de esa fecha pero le encontrarian un sentido. Yullen/Lemon Lamento la demora.


Bueno este es mi primer one shot en conmemoración al cumple no oficial de nuestro querido peliblanco espero y lo disfruten.

Lamento la demora pero debido a la falta de tiempo lo pude terminar hasta ahora ya que no tuve tiempo de asomarme a ver la computadora.

Y pues aprovecho a decirles que tengan felices vacaciones quienes la tienen los que no pues ni modo, solo que traten de disfrutar estas fechas y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo.

Ya que no si podre actualizar más adelante debido a que en mi casa llagaron visitas inesperadas y pues me mantienen de esclava en la casa ¬ ¬, se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar no para esclavizar, pero en fin u.u así es mi familia y pues ni modos que le voy a hacer pero prometo que como propósito de año nuevo será el poder terminar satisfactoriamente mis fics y quizá hacer otros. XD

Ya sin más mareos de palabras aquí va el capitulo.

**Advertencias**: Quizá el uso de algunas malas palabras y ¡Lemon!

**Aclaraciones**: "" son pensamientos.

**DGM** No me pertenece es de Katsura-sama

*** ¿Que es la Navidad? ***

**N**avidad anteriormente la celebración de el hijo de dios en belén pero con el tiempo se fue mezclando con las celebraciones paganas y hoy en día son para celebrar el estar con la familia el dar y recibir regalos, poner un dichoso árbol, llenar la casa de adornos. Más bien llenar de basura tu casa.

-"Que le hayan de sentido a esta época del año como suelen decir, que tiene de divertido el poner un árbol, que tiene de divertido ponerse como loco por los regalos, no son más que puras tonterías, es una pérdida de tiempo"- es lo que pensaba un chico alto de azabaches cabellos largos.

Odiaba esa época del año ya que le crispaban los nervios el ir y venir de los miembros de la orden el ponerse a reír como locos al estar trayendo basura para colgar en las paredes.

Que la navidad es la época de compartir y perdonar escuchaba que le decían pero en su interior el solo pensaba que eso era puras patrañas. La navidad solo significaba el derrochar el poco dinero que tenían, a estar en la hipocresía el estar rodeados de puras mentiras.

Estaban en una guerra no había tiempo de estar pensando en sandeces como aquellas en vez de perder el tiempo deberían dedicarse a entrenar a prepararse para la guerra en la que estaban viviendo.

Al entrar al comedor pudo ver cómo estaban el conejo alegre y la china platicando de lo mas tranquilamente pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento lo que él deseaba era su delicioso soba y una caliente taza de té. Paso directamente hasta la ventanilla ya que afortunadamente no había fila y no había tenido la necesidad de mostrar a Mugen para conseguir pasar rápido.

Tomo su preciado soba y se dirigió hacia una mesa de lo más alejada y solitaria se sentó para así poder comenzar a degustar sus alimentos o más bien su alimento que parecía que sería el de toda su existencia ya que era lo único que comía. Estaba de lo más tranquilo disfrutando de sus alimentos cuando cierta persona le echo a perder su seca atmosfera.

-Bueno días Yu-chan

-….. Ni se inmuto en contestarle a ese conejo fastidioso

-Vaya parece que si tienes mucha hambre ya que ni siquiera saludas

-Alguna vez te he saludado?

-Que despiadado eres con migo Yu-chan- dijo el pelirrojo con un claro gesto de puchero y berrinche de reclamo típico de él.

-Vamos Lavi ya deja de molestar a Kanda- dijo una linda y dulce voz femenina que pertenecía a la exorcista china.

-Tsk

-Buenos días Kanda- saludo amablemente la china

El japonés solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como señal de contestación.

-Yu-chan ¿vendrás a la cena de esta noche?

-No- dijo secamente

-Vamos Kanda no seas así

-Che no se me apetece estar en un lugar así

-Pero es la cena de navidad y esta se debe de llevar a cabo con todos los miembros de la familia no hay excepciones

-No iré no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente

-Lenalee no te sobresfuerzes ya sabes cómo es el es mejor déjalo así no vaya a ser que se cabree debido a tanta insistencia

-Che

-Está bien como tú quieras Kanda pero sabes que serás bienvenido y esperado por nosotros

-Ha y por cierto si decides asistir a la cena que no se te olvide felicitar al moyashi-chan ya que es su cumpleaños

-Mucho menos me dan ganas de ir

Los dos exorcistas solo pudieron sentir como una gota en la cien aparecía en ellos.

-Típico- dijeron al unisonó

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de ese lugar se encontraba un albino decaído ya que estas fechas le traían malos recuerdos y por esa razón había decidido mantenerse alejado de todos por qué no quería contagiar su tristeza a los demás y el ver él como los demás celebran como si nada le causaba envidia ya que él no podía.

Decidió tomar aire así que salió de su habitación seguido por un golem dorado que enseguida se había posado en su cabeza. Al cerrar la puerta soltó un gran suspiro y se puso en camino para poder encontrar un lugar seguro ay que quería estar solo hasta que todo ese ajetreo de la navidad pasase.

Camino durante unos largos minutos hasta encontrarse en la terraza de la orden estaba sintiendo como el viento soplaba una brisa fría así que se tallo ambos brazos con sus manos para darse un poco de calor vio que en ese lugar había una pequeña maceta que tenía una planta de flores blancas y estas estaban todas muy bien florecidas y sin mencionar que estaba bien cuidada al perecer alguien cuidaba de ella.

Se acerco hasta la planta para poder deleitarse con el aroma que desprendían las flores y abrió los ojos a todo lo que podían ya que ese aroma era exquisito y cautivador. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió es que ese aroma ya lo había olido con anterioridad.

-Que demonios haces aquí- dijo alguien detrás de él.

El albino solo salto de susto y volteo rápidamente para poder observar a quien había llegado.

-¡Kanda!- dijo muy sorprendido

-Che

La verdad es que el no esperaba encontrar a alguien en ese lugar ya que tenía fama de que ahí espantaban y mas porque sabían que era uno de los lugares preferidos por el samurái. Y nadie en su sano juicio osaría poner un pie ahí ya que correrían el peligro de morir decapitados o tirados al vacio.

-Que no piensas ir a celebrar con los dementes de la orden- pregunto de repente el japonés.

La verdad lo que el quería es que el gusano ese se largara de ahí para estar solo y poder disfrutar de su soledad.

-No

-Eh!- exclamo el japonés ya que nunca pensó que el gusano le respondería una negativa

-Por que pones esa cara

-Que acaso no vas a ir a celebrar la navidad con ellos

-No y te preguntaras el por que

-….

-Odio la navidad

En sus pensamientos estaba un tremendo estancamiento debido a la sorpresa. Jamás se imagino que el moyashi odiaría a la navidad él pensaba que ese niño sentimental estaría revoloteando de felicidad por esa fecha ya que normalmente es celebrada por la mayoría de las personas y el que una persona con sentimentalismos, alguien que no puede ver sufrir a los demás sin sentir el sufrimiento de esos, alguien que arriesgaba su vida por cualquier desconocido y que además era ingenuo odiara la navidad eso si que no lo esperaba.

Pensaba que él era el único con esa clase de pensamientos.

-Es raro

-El que-dijo muy extrañado por lo que dijo el japonés

-Pensé que un sentimentalista como tu amaba el celebrar la navidad

-No soy un sentimentalista! Y no tiene nada de raro el que alguien como yo no le guste el celebrar la navidad.

-Pero tengo entendido que es tu cumpleaños

-Lamentablemente así es pero eso no me importa para mí el celebrar un cumpleaños ya no significa nada

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas moyashi- dijo el japonés muy quedita mente

-Que soy Allen

-Che

-Además de que te sorprendes ¿pensaste que serias la única persona en este mundo que no le gustara la navidad o un cumpleaños?

-No

Continuaron en un silencio, ambos se encontraban con sus respectivos uniformes de exorcistas. El chico albino volvió a mirar a la planta y la suave brisa le llego hasta su olfato.

-No puede ser- exclamo de repente el albino

-Que- dijo en alerta el japonés

Y el chico albino se acerco hasta el japonés se alzo en las puntas de su pies y olfateo el cuello de este. El japonés se sorprendió mucho debido a la repentina acción del albino. Instintivamente llevo su mirada hasta el albino y estaba dispuesto a reclamarle pero se detuvo ya que tenía una de las mejores vistas.

El albino tenía sus ojos cerrados. Y el chico albino se acerco hasta el japonés se alzo en las puntas de su pies y olfateo el cuello de este. El japonés se sorprendió mucho debido a la repentina acción del albino. Instintivamente llevo su mirada hasta el albino y estaba dispuesto a reclamarle pero se detuvo ya que tenía una de las mejores vistas. El albino tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabello se l iba a un lado dejando ver ese rostro infantil de un color níveo. Se quedo callado y pudo sentir como su corazón latía a mil y como todo a su alrededor quedada en un silencio total en donde solo se hacía notar su reparación y la del albino que al parecer también le había sucedido lo mismo.

Instintivamente llevo su rostro hasta el cuello del albino y olfateo el aroma de este cerro sus ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo sus labios se juntaron en ese delicioso cuello. Primero fue solo un toque para después abrir levemente sus labios y poder saborear ese cuello. Por su parte el albino estaba sumamente sorprendido por la repentina acción del japonés ya que jamás pensó que este actuaria de esa manera. El solo se había acercado hasta él y olfateado por que el aroma que desprendía era justamente igual al de la flor de aquella planta. Su instinto hubiera reaccionado alejándose rápidamente pero algo en su interior no quiso y quería sentir más de ese toque de labios en su cuello. Ladeo mas la cabeza dando una clara muestra de ofrecimiento.

Coloco sus manos en la cintura del pelilargo disfrutando a cada momento el rosar de esos labios que dejaban un rastro húmedo en su cuello. El japonés subió poco a poco sin dejar de besar el camino hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios del albino. Lamio un poco para así probarlos pero eso no sería suficiente y entonces topo sus labios con los de este volvió a lamerle para pedir entrada a esa cavidad que para su sorpresa no fue negada. Podía sentir como esos labios lo devoraban a cada segundo en el que estaban sobre los suyos la reparación se les agotaba y por lo consiguiente tuvieron que separarse dejando un rastro de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios y un hilo que los unía.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido por eso ninguno de los dos podía decir palabra alguna el japonés fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso firme rápidamente llevándose una mano a su boca. El chico albino también hizo lo mismo solo que este se tocaba con la punta de sus dedos. Y podía comprobar que estaban húmedos.

En su interior jamás pensó que eso que estaba viviendo sucedería ya que anteriormente había sentido una atracción fatal hacia el japonés pero que eso que estaba viviendo sucedería ya que anteriormente había sentido una atracción fatal hacia el japonés pero nunca se imagino que este también sentía lo mismo que el. Pero al estar besándolo pudo saber que si era cierto.

Por su parte el japonés también se encontraba muy sorprendido debido a su repentina acción ya que nunca se cuestiono si sentía un tipo de atracción hacia el albino. Aunque él lo negaría rotundamente algo en su interior se negaba hacerlo y por eso había perdido el control. Y más aun teniendo frente suyo al moyashi.

Con las mejillas encendidas ambos se miraron mutuamente y sin decir palabra alguna se acercaron aceleradamente y a este ritmo empezaron a besarse de nuevo pero esta vez el japonés era el que estaba sosteniendo la cintura del albino mientras que este cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés.

Se estaban besando apasionadamente sus lenguas chocaban entre si era una batalla campal en la cual el japonés era el que tenía el control. Entre los apasionados besos el albino empezó a apretar mas el abrazo que mantenía con el japonés y entre medio de tanta agitación causada por los besos empezaron a balancearse iban de un lado a otro comenzando a dar pequeños pasos torpes ya que debido a la ceguez de la pasión por tantos besos no miraban por donde pisaban.

Tambaleándose chocaron contra una pared que era la de un pequeño espacio que se formaba por la puerta de la entrada de ese lugar. Tenía ventaja ya que debido a la forma de esta se hacia un pequeño espacio que tapaba un poco el viento y el frio que había en ese lugar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver que el cielo ya estaba oscuro y con una inmensa luna no había ni una sola estrella solo estaban la noche y la luna haciéndose compañía en su eterna soledad.

Se concentro en observar a su compañero y pudo ver más de cerca ese bello rostro como esos hermosos ojos rasgados estaban cerrados tapando esa fría mirada profunda que tenía el japonés. También pudo ver ese cabello oscuro sentía una gran curiosidad por ver ese cabello revoloteando con el viento así que llevo su mano hasta el listón de este y lo deshizo de un solo tirón y pudo observar como ese cabello caía en una gran cascada oscura con destellos azulados.

-Che por qué hiciste eso

-Me agrada tu cabello suelto

-Che

El albino busco el cuello del japonés al igual que el otro lo olfateo profundamente y después poso sus labios en ese exquisito cuello empezó a saborearlo suavemente y puso escuchar como la respiración de este se entrecortaba mas. Saco su lengua y lamio toda la extensión de su cuello y enseguida succiono con sus labios hasta dejar una pequeña y tenue marca rojiza y al hacerlo pudo escuchar como un leve gemido escapaba de los labios del japonés.

Se estaba dejando llevar por el momento por eso estaba disfrutando como el albino le besaba el cuello y quería seguir disfrutándolo así que no hizo objeción alguna cuando el albino bajo mas y empezó a desabrochar su abrigo una vez que termino por desabrocharlo lo bajo por sus hombros y este fue a parar al piso siguió con la camisa de este la desabotono poco a poco hasta dejar descubierto su pecho ya una vez que estaba a la vista se deleito con este ya que tenía un sexy cuerpo no era exagerado pero estaba marcado y se miraba muy sexy y varonil vio ese tatuaje tan extraño que poseía pero no le quiso tomar mucha importancia por ahora.

Bajo hasta ese pecho y comenzó a lamerlo de extremo a extremo sin dejar rastro alguno de ausencia de su lengua se detuvo en uno de los pezones y empezó a succionarlo hasta que pudo sentir que este se endurecía hizo lo mismo con el otro terminado de satisfacer esa zona se dispuso a bajar un poco mas hasta llegar al abdomen definido de este lo beso intensamente hasta saciarse y saciar al japonés que ahora soltaba suspiros de placer. Puso sus manos en el cinturón de este y lo empezó a desabrochar cuando lo desabrocho por completo se los bajo un poco solo la parte que le estorbaba para su siguiente objetivo.

Tomo el miembro del japonés con sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo apretándolo en repetidas ocasiones para causarle más placer. Se deleito cuando pudo saborear el miembro de este en su boca lo succiono y lamio y pudo escuchar como el japonés no pudo más y este soltaba gemidos de placer. Satisfecho un poco con esto siguió dando más de ese placer al japonés.

-Moyashi- dijo en entre jadeos- para ya me voy…

Pero el albino no paro en cambio siguió mas y aumento la intensidad de succión y ahora también lo masturbaba con su mano. Pudo sentir como el miembro de este se endurecía aun más y después pudo sentir como un líquido caliente lo invadía en su boca. Saboreo la esencia del japonés hasta la última gota. Se separo del japonés mientras lo veía desde donde estaba.

El japonés se encontraba temblando de placer debido a su reciente orgasmo provocado por el enano ese una vez recuperado un poco de su reciente placer abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hasta donde se encontraba el albido y lo que vio lo provoco mas.

El albino se encontraba de rodillas ante él con el cabellos algo desordenado y algo acalorado sus mejillas estaban coloradas quizás al igual que las suyas pero lo que lo provoca mas fue que este se relamía sus dedos saboreando su esencia y vio como en la comisura de sus labios había un pequeño rastro de su semen que al parecer el albino noto en seguida y se lo lamio sensualmente provocando deseos inmensos de besarlo.

No se contuvo ante esos deseos y de un tirón jalo al albino hasta ponerlo de puntas ante él y lo empezó a besar lascivamente. Por su parte el albino se dejo llevar nuevamente por el japonés y tampoco puso resistencia alguna cuando el japonés empezó a desacerse de su abrigo que lo mando a volar. Desabrocho su camisa hasta dejar totalmente al descubierto su pecho se alejo un poco de él para poder observarlo y maravillarse por el físico de este aunque no era muy varonil era un físico muy hermoso capaz de hacer enloquecer a cualquiera. Empezó a besarlo desde l cuello hasta bajar a uno de sus pezones que ahora estaban semi erectos debido a la temperatura del ambiente y que ahora se endurecían debido al contacto con su lengua los lamio y succiono hasta escuchar al albino gemir. Dejo de atender esa zona para bajar hasta el abdomen de este el cual lo lamio y beso dejando un rastro de saliva.

Dirigió sus manos hasta el pantalón de este para así proceder a desabrocharlo y deshacerse de el que al igual que el abrigo lo mando a volar. Ya que le estorbaban y que además quería deleitarse por completo al observar el maravilloso cuerpo del chico. Volvió a separarse para observar a este y pudo ver como sus mejillas se encendían a más no poder pareciendo que hubiera corrido durante tres horas seguidas. Bajo su rostro hasta poder observar el miembro erecto de este y poder tomarlo entre sus manos y empezarle a darle placer a este. Con una mano lo acariciaba de su miembro mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente los gemelos de este.

Ante esto el albino no pudo más y gimió un poco alto en un instinto de placer recargo sus manos en la pared hundiendo sus dedos en esta. El japonés siguió dando más de ese placer por un rato más. Decidió que ya era suficiente de ese toqueteo por eso metió de un solo el miembro del albino a su boca y de una manera sorprendente lo empezó a succionar y lamer hasta escuchar mas gemidos de placer. Podía sentir como el miembro del albino se empezaba a endurecer. Al parecer estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo satisfecho con esto empezó a aumentar más el ritmo de su boca hasta hacer que el albino no pudiera aguantar más y en un gran gemido este soltó en su interior su semilla caliente pudo saborearla completamente.

Se alejo un poco del albino para poder maravillarse con él. El albino se encontraba con su cuerpo temblando de placer y muy agitado su respiración era entrecortada y con esta vista el japonés se éxito más. Por eso no se levando y siguió agachado.

En un movimiento rápido paso una pierna del albino a su hombro para así poder tener acceso

hasta donde quería llegar. Empezó a recorrer ese muslo con pequeños besos. Llevo hasta su boca sus dedos y los ensalivo luego los llevo hasta la entrada del chico. Suavemente empezó a introducirlo en esa estrecha cavidad empezó a moverlo lentamente hasta que sintió que podía meter uno más lo cual no se hizo esperar cuando sintió que ya era suficiente metió un tercer dedo los movió con mucha agilidad en el interior del chico.

El albino al sentir esos dedos en su interior se sentía algo extraño pero no por eso dejaba de ser placentero y ante tal placer hundió más sus dedos en esa fría pared. Se encontraba algo abochornado por la posición en la que se encontraba ya que estaba a merced del japonés. Jadeo mas al sentir como el japonés movía sus dedos y lo besaba al mismo tiempo y no pudo aguantar más y en un impulso llevo su mano hasta el hombro de este y lo apretó levemente.

El japonés sintió como el albino le apretaba el hombro y decidió que ya era tiempo de pasar a lo siguiente pero…

-Moyashi- dijo con su voz ronca

-Bakanda no te detengas- dijo entre jadeos

El japonés sabía que si seguían ya no habría marcha atrás y dar ese pasó cambiaria algo en la manera de verse de ambos ´por eso tenía que estar seguro.

Se puso en pie y bajo el muslo de este lo beso tiernamente antes de tomarlo por la cintura y alzarlo. El albino adivino lo que quería hacer así que se abrazo al japonés y recargo su rostro en el hombro de este.

-Con cuidado bakanda

-Lo se

El japonés empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro en el albino cuando estuvo completamente dentro de este se quedo quieto para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara.

El albino al sentir que el japonés se había introducido en su interior se aferro mas al cuerpo del japonés después de estar por unos minutos dentro de sí pudo sentir como su cuerpo se empezaba a amoldar al miembro del japonés.

En un suave movimiento empezó a mover su cadera para darle a entender que ya estaba listo. El japonés al sentir el leve movimiento de cadera del albino empezó a moverse lentamente. Comenzaron un lento vaivén de caderas al cual lo acompañaban gemidos de placer.

El albino se alejo del hombre del japonés para poder besarlo mientras que este lo mantenía agarrado de las caderas y lo embestía. El japonés dirigió sus manos hasta las nalgas del chico para así poder entrar más profundo en el chico mientras tallaba sus manos en las nalgas de este podía escuchar como este gemía mas y empezaba a subir el volumen. Subió el ritmo de sus embestidas para disfrutar más de esa estrecha cavidad mientras embestía al chico pudo sentir como este también empezaba a mover mas sus caderas haciendo que las penetraciones fueran aun más profundas.

El volumen de sus gemidos de placer empezaron a elevarse haciendo que corrieran el riesgo de ser descubiertos pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento ellos solo estaban concentrados en sentir el máximo placer. Ambos estaban concentrados en una danza de caderas intensa en la cual el albino estaba a punto de culminar al igual que el japonés.

-Ahhh!!- Ahhh!- Ahhh!

-Ahhh!!- Ahhh!- Ahhh!

-¡Kanda!- dijo nublado de placer

-¡Moyashi!- dijo de igual manera

El albino que se encontraba abrazado al japonés con sus manos al cuello de este y con sus piernas en la cintura rego su semilla en el abdomen de ambos y al igual que el japonés quien rego su semilla en el interior de este y soltaron un gran gemido de placer al unísono.

Sé quedaron un rato así en silencio el japonés cargando al albino sin salir de él y este aun abrazado a este. Recargo su rostro en el hombro del mayor con la respiración agitada. El mayor fue el primero en reaccionar y salió del albino bajándolo con cuidado el albino se encontraba acalorado de sus mejillas al igual que el. Se quedaron en un silencio mas hasta que una brisa fría los recorrió por el cuerpo.

-Moyashi vístete o te vas a resfriar

-Lo hare no porque tú me lo digas

-Como digas

-Kanda …

-No digas nada solo nos dejamos llevar eso es todo

-Si

El silencio fue roto por el sonar del reloj de la orden anunciando que ya eran las doce. Se vistieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que e japonés lo volvió a romper.

-Que no piensas bajar moyashi

-Ya te dije que no

-Como quieras solo debo decirte que los demás se decepcionaran de ti

-No veo por qué deban hacerlo el no asistir a una simple cena de navidad no es un motivo por el cual deban hacerlo

-No es solo por eso

-….

-Vaya que si eres un idiota

-Hey!

-Feliz cumpleaños moyashi

-Kanda- dijo muy sorprendido y conmovido

-No te pongas sentimental

-No, es solo que no me lo esperaba de ti

-Che no lo sabía hasta que en conejo me lo dijo esta mañana creo que te prepararon una celebración junto con la cena de navidades por eso que deberías asistir Lenalee se esforzó mucho

-….

-Además tienes hambre ¿no es así?

-No es cierto- pero su estomago lo traiciono

-….

-Si tengo hambre pero no bajare quizá cuando todo haya terminado bajare a comer

-Como quieras es tu estomago no el mío

-Bakanda un… como lo digo esto que paso

-Ya te dije que solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento

-Si lo sé pero como decirlo

-Que te gusto mucho y que quisieras volver a repetirlo

-Maldito

-No eres el único

-¿¡Eh!?

-Que no perderé la oportunidad de hacerte mío de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

El albino solo atino a sonrojarse más.

-Y entonces qué dices moyashi

-Que me encantaría volver a repetirlo

-Vamos

-¿A dónde?- pregunto muy confundido el albino

-A cenar- dijo tranquilamente

-Pero…

-No digas nada no es por celebrar navidad ni tu cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo ¿comprendes?

-Si

Quizá ellos nunca le hallarían el sentido a celebrar la navidad ningún cumpleaños para ellos no tenia significada alguno el poner un árbol, adornar las paredes y comer un menú especial. La navidad sigue siendo una fecha trivial.

Pero ellos saben que ese 25 de diciembre es una fecha especial porque aunque no se lo expresaron con las palabras a adecuadas sabían que ese día habían encontrado a ese alguien especial con el cual compartirían momentos de su vida muy importantes. Ya que ese día se encontraron mutuamente en su soledad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el comedor de la orden se llevaba a cabo la celebración de la navidad entre medio de tantos abrazos e intercambios de regalos y tarjetas.

-Lenalee no estés triste ya sabes cómo es Yu

-No es por eso pero Allen

-El andaba deprimido quizá por eso decidió no venir aquí quizá este fecha le traiga malos recuerdos

-Quizá pero por mas razón debería de estar con nosotros para que reemplace esos malos recuerdos por unos nuevos.

-Lenalee

Había mucho ruido ya que muchos ya estaban pasados de copas y otros estaban en el piso o haciéndole reverencia a la diosa de porcelana. Cuando de repente todos se quedaron en silencio y se quedaron mirando en la entrada del lugar.

En la entrada del lugar se encontraban Allen y Kanda y ambos se encontraban algo desarreglados ya que el albino traía el cabello revuelto y el japonés con el cabello suelto y también algo revuelto y los dos se encontraban con las mejillas coloradas y algo agitados entraron sin decir palabra alguna sintiendo las miradas de todos hacia su persona sin siquiera voltear a verlos se dirigieron hacia la mesa que contenía el gran banquete especial navideño. Tomaron sus alimentos y se dirigieron hacia una mesa solitaria y se sentaron uno frente al otro y como si nada empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos ya que nunca se imaginaron que el japonés llegaría por si solo a la cena y menos junto con el albino.

-Vaya al parecer si se animaron después de todo- dijo el pelirrojo

-Me alegro iré a saludarlos- dijo la china

-Sera mejor que los dejes solos al parecer acaban de de tener unas de sus típicas riñas

-Está bien-dio tristemente la china

Al igual que ellos todos los de la orden pensaron que esos dos habían tenido una de sus típicas peleas en las que ambos se agarraban a golpes hasta quedar exhaustos, solo les extrañaba que ninguno de los dos tuviera golpes visibles.

Pero lo que no sabían era que ellos dos no habían bajado para celebrar con ellos. Solo habían bajado por que la intensa actividad que habían tenido con anterioridad les había abierto mucho el apetito.

Pero ambos sabían que ese 25 de diciembre lo recordarían como la fecha en la que se dejaron llevar por primera vez.

* Fin *

**Notas del autor:** Por fin pude acabarlo me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora como regalo les voy a dar el nombre de un video que encontré en youtube y pues quienes ya lo vieron pues que lo vuelvan a ver XD

[AKROSS] Tayo Bitter Happiness esta muy bueno

D. Gray Man Kanda and Allen amv Glaring Dream esta bien echo

D. Gray-Man [Takullen (Kanda and Allen)] Junjou Romantica esta muy divertido XDD

Yullen69 – DGM Drama CD: Kuro no Kyoudan Christmas Party – scene 02 esta divertidisimo os recomiendo este canal Yullen69 XD

Creo que exagere con esto de los videos pero es que están muy buenos y no quise perder oportunidad de pasar la información de estos espero que los disfruten tanto como yo y que pasen una felices fiestas y

Felizzzzzzz cumpleaños Moyashi-channnn!!!!!!!! XDXDXD


End file.
